The Abysswalker
Summary The Bastard Son of Tyr was as a nameless Cleric in a sea of holy warriors recruited by Zariel in order to fight in the Blood War. However, as the war dragged on and the number of bodies stacked up of his fellow comrades he stood along side Zariel, Lulu, Olanthius, Haruman, and Yael as the last standing forces of the army. As Zariel lost her hand and called for Yael and Lulu to hide her blade, The Son prayed with all his might for Tyr to intervene and help them. In that instance he became an avatar of Tyr and single handedly bought enough time for Lulu and Yael to flee from the battle. But as his gifted power began to fade, Zariel's two remaining generals used the last of their power to send him back to the material plane in hopes of getting reinforcements. Upon his return and request for more of his fellow brothers to enter Avernus, he was deemed a heretic and striped of his powers and rank, he was then exiled from the temple of Tyr. The man spent years of his life festering in anger and a thirst for revenge for his fallen allies. A decade later when he finally found a way back into Avernus... that day was named "The Blood Crusade" as Devil and Demons alike tasted the righteous holy rage of the Heretic's blade. During his Blood Crusade he was blessed by Viryn, a spectating Solar of Tyr, as he saw his cause was just. But as the creatures of the Abyss seemed to be pushed back... a demon, the likes of which had never been known or seen, rose from the endless pit and threatened to shatter the Nine Hells... only for The Heretical Prophet to slay the beast with only his holy Crucible and righteous fury. It was then, when he stroked fear the heart of all fiends... his power even unnerving the demon lords of the highest power. On that day they named him... The Abysswalker. In the nearly Millennia and a half of his crusade, The Abysswalker was given help by the most unlikely of places and creatures. One of these being Mad Maggie, a powerful Night Hag, who single handily created his all-consuming armor and his accursed hellfire weaponry. As his rampage began the threaten the Devils, the fiends decided that he had to be stopped. The fiends knew that it would be impossible to destroy the monster, so they did the only alternative. A plan was enacted in which the most powerful Succubus that the devils captured would disguised herself as Zariel, before her fall, to distract him. They were able to neutralize The Son and entombed him in the farthest reaches of Avernus... in hopes to keep The Prophet silent until the end of time. Personal Statistics Name: The Abysswalker, The Heretical Prophet, The Bastard Son of Tyr Origin: D&D Homebrew Classification: Human Age: 20, 38 when Zariel fell | 48 upon entering Avernus, 1490 upon his capture Gender: Male Weight: 84 Kilograms (185 lb) Height: 195 cm (6 ft 5 in) Alignment: Lawful Good | ??? Eye Color: Hazel | Yellow Hair Color: Dark Brown Martial Status: Single Theme: Spirit of Vengeance Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | At least High 6-A | At least High 6-A normally. At least Low 2-C, possibly 2-C with Soul Ignition. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Holy Manipulation, Magic, Non-Physical Interaction, Healing, Resurrection, Curse Manipulation, Power Nullification, Extrasensory Perception, Perception Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Forcefield Creation, Necromancy, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Homing Attack, Summoning, Blessed, Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Non-Magical Weapons & Unarmed Attacks, and Standard D&D Resistances | Same as before along with: Blessed by Tyr, Existence Erasure, and Reality Warping. | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicle Mastery, Flight via Flying Devil's Ride, Blessed by Viryn, Immortality (Type 1, 2, & 8), Complete Self-Sustenance, Rage Power, Indomitable Will, Healing, Abstract Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, Holy Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Homing Attack, Hellfire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Unarmed Combat Proficiency, Swordsmanship & Marksmanship, Limited Fear Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Accelerated Development, Resistance to Non-Magical Weapons & Unarmed Attacks and Standard D&D Resistances. Attack Potency: Small City level+ (Should be comparable to those who can fight Adult White Dragons) | At least Multi-Continent level (was able to one-shot the strongest demons in Avernus who should be stronger than abominations that heated a planet's core.) | At least Multi-Continent level+ normally. At least Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level with Soul Ignition. (With only The Crucible he was able to battle a manifestation created by the The Abyss and who's strikes threatened to shatter the nine hells however this was early into rampage through hell and gained more power both physically and with available equipment over time. Due to his armor's ability to absorb and stockpile not only souls, but the power of devils and demons alike and with his hundreds of years of slaughtering fiends, all Archdevils believe they would be defeated if the Abysswalker were to use all the souls at once. Possibly even being strong enough to injure Demogorgon or even briefly contend with Asmodeus himself.) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ Reactions (Should be greatly faster than those who could dodge Call Lightning) | At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ Reactions (Should be much faster than before) | At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions normally. Infinite with Soul Ignition. (Vastly, laughably superior to beings capable of dodging short-range lightning, with Soul Ignition active he should be comparable to other deity-class beings capable of moving before the concept of time began) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (is able to lift up to 272.155422 kilograms) | Unknown | At least Class M (early into his rampage through hell he was able to move and push around a giant demon who's head alone was the size of a Tarrasque) Striking Strength: Small City Class+ | At least Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class+ normally. At least Universal+, possibly Low Multiversal with Soul Ignition. Durability: Small City level+ | At least Multi-Continent level | At least Multi-Continent level+ normally. At least Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level with Soul Ignition. Stamina: High | Infinite | Nigh-Unlimited (As long as he is raging he cannot fall unconscious and he cannot become fatigued do the Viryn's blessing). Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with The Crucible, Varies on Spell. | Same as before | Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with The Crucible, Several Meters with Baator's Bane, Tens of Meters with Hellfire Hand Mortar, Hellfire Bad News, Go-To-Hell. Standard Equipment: 'Full-Plate Armor, Holy Symbol, and The Crucible | Same as before | The Abyss Swallower, 5 Soul Coins, The Crucible, Baator's Bane, Hellfire Hand Mortar, Hellfire Bad News, and Go-To-Hell, and a Flying Devil's Ride. 'Intelligence: Average | Same as before | Gifted (was able to work together with a hag to create his armor and weapons along with years experience of constant combat and non-stop blood shed in the Blood War) Weaknesses: None Notable | This form has a time limit | His Flying Devil's Ride and GTH Requires Soul Coins to Function, His Flying Devil's Ride when damaged can suffer malfunctions, Soul Ignition can only empower him for a short time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Cleric of Tyr *'The Crucible:' A Sawing Great Sword that was used to cut through the creatures of hell, named by himself upon obtaining it. *'Channel Divinity - War Domain:' Is able to make his weapon attacks home onto the opponent. *'Channel Divinity - Turn Undead:' Is able to both to strike fear into undead opponents & instantly destroy weaker undead when using it. *'Toll the Dead:' He is able to point at one creature he can see within 60 ft, and the sound of a dolorous bell fills the air around it for a moment. The creature then takes necrotic damage. *'Word of Radiance:' He utters a divine word, and burning radiance erupts from him. All creatures within 5 ft of him take radiant damage. *'Sacred Flame:' Flame-like radiance descends on a creature that he can see within 60 ft. *'Spare the Dying:' He touches a living creature that is both unconscious and mortally injured. The creature becomes stable but still unconscious. *'Mending:' This spell repairs a single break or tear in an object he touches, such as broken chain link, two halves of a broken key, a torn cloak, or a leaking wine skin. As long as the break or tear is no larger than 1 foot in any dimension, he mends it, leaving no trace of the former damage. *Any 24 spells from the Cleric Spell list Avatar of Tyr *'Channel True Divinity:' He is able to channel the energy of Tyr, completely obliterating fiends and evil creatures into nothing with simple attacks. *'Planar Control:' Was able to force the chaotic & shifting plane of Avernus to become consistent while in his presence. The Abysswalker *'Holy Rage:' While raging, all weapons deal extra holy damage to those hit by his attacks. *'Persistant Rage:' He is able to completely control his rage, and cannot be forced to end his rage unless he willing does so. *'Rage Beyond Death:' While raging, it is impossible kill him by any physical means or physical damage done to his body, even when getting his heart ripped out or his brain turned to mush he will only die if he stops raging before healing his damage. *'Solar's Blessing:' During his rampage through hell, a Solar blessed him to never tire, to never be frightened, and for his body to never be completely destroyed nor can he be beheaded. It also makes his soul impossible to influence except by holy beings. *'The Abyss Swallower:' A powerful sentient Half-Plate armor that can absorb abstract thoughts and essence of fiends and can consume souls in order to empower and heal it's wielder. *'Devour Abstracts:' During his time of killing and raging through hell, he has been able to weaken concepts and absorb abstract beings, during his crusade the very concepts of Law and Evil were weakened and allowed more powerful Demons to appear as the concept of Chaos grew. *'Soul Ignition:' Due to stockpiling the souls and powers that the Armor Consumes, it is possibly to use them to greatly empower The Abysswalker for a short time. *'Aura of Rage:' All Holy or Unholy creatures that gaze upon The Abysswalker find themselves filled with fear from the power of his rage. *'The Crucible:' A Sawing Great Sword that was used to cut through the creatures of hell, named by himself upon obtaining it. *'Baator's Bane:' A powerful double barrel blunderbuss that was enchanted due to it being soaked in blood of the wicked. The slugs this weapon fires damages the souls and very existence of its targets. *'Hellfire Hand Mortar:' A unique weapon created by a hag for his use of killing demons and devils. It can hold 4 shots before needing to be reloaded and when fired it releases explosive shots filled with hellfire fuse which can burn souls on contact and incinerating abstract beings. *'Hellfire Bad News:' A unique weapon created by a hag for his crusade against hell. It can hold a single shoot before needing to reload, and it fires a hellfire round that explodes on contact burning souls and incinerating abstract beings. *'Go-To-Hell:' An artifact weapon created by a countless amount of days of work and powered by soul coins to release a powerful bolt of soul plasma that, by simply being within 15 feet of it, boils a creature's soul and can completely destroy a soul with direct contact with the blast and incinerate abstract beings. *'Flying Devil's Ride:' A modified Devil's Ride that is able to use demonic wings to fly. Key: Cleric of Tyr | Avatar of Tyr | The Abysswalker Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Armored Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Holy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Healing Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Curse Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Perception Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Necromancers Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Summoners Category:Blessed Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Rage Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Concept Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fear Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users